Run
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: Some people run away because they have been hurt. Some people run because they think they have nothing to live for, or they really don’t have anything to live for. Some people run because they need to get away from something. And some people run just to s


**_Dont own Inuyasha!! _**

Some people run away because they have been hurt. Some people run because they think they have nothing to live for, or they really don't have anything to live for. Some people run because they need to get away from something. And some people run just to see if anyone will care enough to come after them.

In my case, I am all of the above.

Before I ran away, people would call me names. They called me all the names imaginable. The one that stuck the most was the emo bitch.

I wasn't emo though. I just had a different, darker view of life. And in the hell on earth called high school, everyone judged me by the way that I dressed. And one day someone went to far with their apparent hatred of me.

I was walking home and someone slammed into me and just kept on walking, not even bothering to say sorry, not that I was expecting it though. I looked up to see two figures, walking hand in hand. The two figures were the reason that I was like this now.

Inuyasha and Kikyo. She knew that they knew who she was, but they didn't care.

She looked at them with sadness and hatred in her eyes. Then they stopped walking and turned to look at me. I was still on the ground and staring at them even after they turned to look at me.

Then she said the thing that would make me cross the thing line of depressed to dead inside.

"You better get home emo bitch, there's…how can I put it..a burning hot present for you at your house!" she laughed then looked at Inuyasha, kissed his cheek, and started to walk ahead of him.

He turned back to look at me. He had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said then ran to Kikyo.

Then I rejestered what Kikyo had said and stood up. I ran as fast as I could towards my house. I lived at a shrine with many steps up to the top and the actual house. I knew what she had done before I even got half way to the top.

I screamed as smoke billowed from my house. My whole house went up in flames right before my eyes. I let out a blood freezing scream which drew the attention of the surrounding area. They all ran up the shrine steps to see me standing at the foot of my house, the flames dancing behind me and licking at my back slightly. But I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear anything. I was focused on the one person who stood behind the crowd of people. His silver hair blowing in the soft wind as his amber eyes looked so much brighter with the intensity of the fire blazing in them as he stared at me. He watched me as tears made their way down my pale cheeks. He looked at me and watched as my house burnt before my eyes. Then everything came crashing down. The house and my heart. I then realised what time it was. I had stayed late after school to finish some work..and that meant that Souta, Mom and Gramps would all be home. I turned to look at the house slowly. The firemen had arrived and were trying to make everyone move. I looked at the house and then I broke. I just snapped. The weight of everything that had happened just all came crashing down on me. I had lost control. I screamed at started to try and pull the wood off the house even though people were screaming at me not to. People from school had gathered a few minutes ago. Kikyo had brought them with her to meet with Inuyasha. They had no clue what they had done.

"YOU BASTARDS!! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" I screamed at them with the fire still behind me.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!!" I screamed at them and the laughing teens shut up. I started back at the house and finally decided to do something.

"MAMMA!!! SOUTA!!! GRAMPA!!!!" I started to scream louder and louder until the fire department came and tried to take me away. I wouldn't let them. I screamed for my family even more as the ambulance came to take me away. I wouldn't let them either.

All this time Inuyasha was staring at me. This time his face was horrified.

"Kikyo you bitch! You said that her family was away! You said that no one would get hurt!" He yelled as the police arrived and started to walk towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Well my little plan had to work out somehow! We needed that emo bitch away from our school! What better way to do that then get her in jail for murder and destructing property!?" She laughed and I screamed and ran at her.

I ran so fast that she didn't even see me as I rammed into her full force. She screamed as she slammed into the ground. Hard. There was already blood on the ground and I was nowhere near finished.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING BITCH!! I HATE YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE, SO IM GUNNA HELP YOU WITH THAT!!" I screamed as I slammed her head into the ground over and over again. The police were trying to get us to stop fighting as the fire department were battling to put out the fire.

"STOP IT!! STOP IT!! YOUR KILLING ME YOU EMO BITCH! INUYASHAAAA!" Kikyo screamed as I slammed her head again into the ground.

"Don't look at me bitch. You're a murderer." He said as he watched my house burn.

The police pushed through the large crowd that had formed around my house and me and Kikyo as I beat the fucking shit out of her.

Then there was another scream. I didn't pay attention though. I looked at Kikyo. Her head was bloody, and there was a pool of blood around her head, but I didn't stop. I continued to yell at her as tears fell from my eyes and onto her and mixed with her blood. My hands and clothes were dirty, burnt, and bloody, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting revenge for my families death. The scream sounded again and I looked up to see Kikyo's parents standing near the edge of the crowd. I decided to give them a nice shoe of their daughter.

I slammed her head into the ground and back handed her.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY BITCH! YOU SET MY HOUSE ON FIRE WHEN YOU KNEW THEY WERE ALL THERE AND KILLED THEM!! YOU FUCKING BITCH! IM GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" I screamed as her parents faces paled and Inuyasha smiled believe it or not. Then there was a gun shot. Every one looked to where it had sounded from. A police officer had shot a default bullet and then aimed the gun in my general area.

"NO BODY MOVE! OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION! PLEASE GET OFF THAT GIRL AND STEP AWAY FROM HER SLOWLY! ALL OTHERS PLEASE CLEAR THE AREA! THIS IS NOW A CRIME SCENE AND WE WILL NEED YOU ALL TO STAY HERE!!" the police officer yelled into the loud speaker.

Kagome looked at her house, most of the fire out. It was nothing. She looked at Inuyasha, and saw nothing in his eyes.

He looked at herself in the reflection of one of the many cars around her, and saw nothing. She didn't see herself anymore, and she would never see herself again. That was when she realised. No one cared for the emo bitch with no family. No one was there for her. She had no home, no family, no friends. She had nothing.

She couldn't stay here. She had to leave.

She stood up. Everyone backed away from her. She walked slowly towards the police officer. The crowd of people parted like the ocean for her to pass. She walked slowly and looked dead. And she was. She was dead inside. And that's when she did it. She took one last look at her past, and headed of into her future.

She ran.

xOx

Ok tell me how you like it people! I may leave this as a one shot, but probably not… so review and tell me what you think!! Flames are welcome! Bring on the heat baby!!


End file.
